


Transformation

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Post-War of the Ring, Ship, Spoils of War, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Dol Amroth takes possession of a royal gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Races: Men: General Drabble

The Prince of Dol Amroth, usual dignity befitting his high station forgotten, is up in the dromund’s rigging, clad only in sailor’s breeches and a loose half-open linen shirt, his hair carelessly bound in a leather thong.

He laughs gaily at a curious gull circling close before he looks down again, admiring the sleek lines of the vessel promising swiftness even without use of oars.

First: spoils of war – one of the ships captured at Pelargir. Then: a truly kingly gift.

“Now!” Imrahil calls down, to smile proudly as the blue banner is hoisted, silver swan-ship glinting in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “...they beheld a fleet borne up on the wind: dromunds, and ships of great draught with many oars, and with black sails bellying in the breeze.“ (RotK, The Battle of the Pelennor Fields)
> 
>  
> 
> _30.11.06_


End file.
